


WORDS FROM A MESSED UP MIND

by MIAchiwholovesKIMchi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIAchiwholovesKIMchi/pseuds/MIAchiwholovesKIMchi
Summary: SO...this is just me b*tching about LIFE because it is also b*tching with me (you know what I'm saying??). My first work in AO3 and it is only a poem. hehehe. Enjoy! or not, it is up to you.. (Not that I'm telling you what to do with your life.)





	WORDS FROM A MESSED UP MIND

**Author's Note:**

> SO...this is just me b*tching about LIFE because it is also b*tching with me (you know what I'm saying??). My first work in AO3 and it is only a poem. hehehe. Enjoy! or not, it is up to you.. (Not that I'm telling you what to do with your life.)

Soak yourself into the depth of your thoughts.  
Breathe in the passion you resolve.  
Taste the bitterness of reality,  
Hold on to your crumbling fantasy.

The world is so wrong...  
So wrong and messed up that it is trying to correct itself.  
Fighting against each other without even knowing what's ahead.  
Killing the humanity you failed to embrace.

Tell me... Tell me what's next?  
Tell me that the tears I've shed was not in vain,  
Tell me, please tell me that the faces I saw will be remembered,  
The laughter I heard and shared will not perish,  
The warmth I've felt will stay inside.  
Won't you tell me, that the ME I tried to protect will stay the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my messed up WORK. hehehe. This was inspired by the anime TOKYO GHOUL (SOoooo GOOD!!!)  
> Maraming Salamat!! :)


End file.
